fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Nix
Basic Info Name and Title: Nix Kani Ily Bindi Naga Shoka Hanashin Greyfell Kaa The last true blood of Kaa Race: 'Mutant '''Mutation: '''Pointed ears (full of clan rings), fangs, one violet eye and one green, green coloration to skin and purple/brown spots, being super sexy. '''Faction: 'Grifter, formerly Nomad '''Special Gear: Spirit stick, double bladed battle ax ironically named 'Mercy,' a Hammershot revolver with a chainsaw on top, tab necklace from Reaper, and a custom buckler shield. Player: Sabrina Ward Rank: Chief Shaman, Base Commander, First Ranked in The Family Romantic Affiliation: 'Reaper and Nix are ''married. Description Nix is 5'5", 120lbs of raw fury. She also suffers from post traumatic stress disorder and nightmares that plague her nearly every night. She works very hard to get along with nearly everyone but is incredibly stubborn. She views herself as a fragile, broken individual and works hard to change this. She is married to Reaper, the chief of The Family, a notorious grifter guild. She is the sole surviving blood member of the Kanili tribe. Originally, she entered the Family scared and confused. Being from Kaa, a messa in former New Mexico, she is completely unused to the northern world. Reaper took her in and taught her how to fight and use a gun. The two started a relationship shortly after her arrival and have been together ever since. She was trained as a Hanashin, or a shaman, back in Kaa and has used her knowledge to aid as a medic for The Family. She is often left in charge of the base when she does not choose to accompany her Kanuah (fiance) on missions. Background The Kanili tribe were well known for running the mesa city of Kaa. Under their rule were the Bene', the Kasu, and the Nanuk. Nix is unaware but her people, the Dine' used to consist of the Navajo, Camanche, Apache, Pueblo, and Hopi indians. After the war, when the earth abandoned her children, the tribes banded together to share knowledge and resources. After a while, the newly formed clan split into many small ones and moved across the desert. Nix, 22 years of age, has been training as a medic since she was 18 years old. She was lined up to be a very likely Elder of her clan. The Kanili were accustomed to staying in Kaa half of the year and traveling as a nomadic tribe the other half. When one of their more traveled sites began to dwindle on resources and game, the tribe sold it to a newly forming human settlement. They then took the opportunity to travel north and investigate the territories there. Once they made it past Ogden, the clan was attacked. A horde of about a dozen ghouls, a race the clan had never seen before, ambushed them and massacred 28 Kanili members. All but Nix. She blames her own survival on her cowardice. When the ghouls came, she ran and climbed a tree. She watched as her entire tribe was slaughtered. Four ghouls stayed behind to circle the tree. They taunted her and mimicked the screams and dying words of her family members. Right as she was about to jump down and let them win, the head was blown off of one of the creatures. Within 10 seconds, the four ghouls were dead. That was how she met Reaper. He spent the next half an hour coaxing her down from the tree and caught her when she finally complied. He took her with him to The Family and gave her a new home. Life in The Family Nix has developed strong bonds with lots of members of The Family. Her best friend is Draco Tychon, a friend of her's who live in Kaa for a while. He is planned to become the next Shoka (chief) of the Kanivic. She also has strong ties and spends a lot of time with Echo, Momo, Sparrow, Rose, and her baby krilp, Hokah. Nix's camo chores include cooking, fetching water, firewood, and keeping everyone healthy. She is currently trying to put together a clinic where she and the other medics can work and keep their equipment. During her time in the gang, she has assisted with several raids, traveled back to Kaa, put plans on motion to start her own clan, gotten engaged, and met several interesting people in and out of The Family. Reaper Reaper is absolutely Nix's hero. There is no better way to put it. He saved her life and took her in, introduced her to a group who accept her and see her as a strong member of the group. She tends to keep him up at night with her nightmares but he just pets her hair and rubs her back and coaxes her back to sleep. He never complains about it. The two have their quarrels but always overcome them. To all the others in the group, "Reaper the Tyrant" is a friend, father, and brother to everyone in The Family. He inspires more loyalty than fear and works hard for his people. Some of these acts have included promoting Momo to lieutenant and putting Nix in charge of the base when he and Terror are gone. He has agreed to travel back south to Kaa with Nix and the rest of the newly forming Kanivic clan to retire. Disclaimer '''Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Nix as a player extends as far as what others have told you about her or what you've gathered from meeting her yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with her player, Sabrina Ward Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Medic